


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by aqonoluna



Series: PegoRyuGoro [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Detective Akechi Goro, Multi, POV Akechi Goro, Personal Growth, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, SoftGoroWinter2021, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: “Thanks for joining us,” Ryuji says, looking up at Goro, as well. “We were starting to wonder if you knew how to be someone other than the Detective Prince.”Goro’s smile falters only slightly.“Like who?”—Akira and Ryuji want Goro to build a snowman with them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: PegoRyuGoro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> For Soft Goro Winter!
> 
> Day 1: **Snow** and Gloves

“Oh,  _ come on, _ Goro! Come outside with us for just ten minutes! That’s all we’re asking! We wanna build a snowman with you!”

Goro takes a deep breath in and sighs.

It’s been the better part of thirty minutes and Akira and Ryuji have been relentlessly pestering him to join them in the trivial activity of building a snowman. 

They have done everything from beg to bargain and, so far, the answer has been no, he doesn’t want to join them in the building of a snowman.

Goro has no idea how many times he has to say he doesn’t want to, nor does he have the time to join them before they get the idea and leave him alone.

He’s reaching his breaking point with all the badgering.

“How many times do I have to tell you two I don’t have time to be playing outside in the snow?” Goro says calmly. “Sae-san and I have a major court case next week that we’ve been working on for months — and it has to go perfectly organized, alright? Now if you two will please stop—”

Goro stops talking mid-rant when he comes to the sudden, and a little bit confusing, realization that Akira and Ryuji are no longer standing outside his window; they’re no longer practically hanging half inside his room to talk to him.

He frowns when he looks over at the window, visually confirming they’re actually no longer there.

There’s no way they gave up that easily…

Right?

_ Never mind. At least they’re gone. _

Goro turns back to his work, relieved that he is able to focus without the distraction of his boyfriends continually asking him to build a snowman with them.

He can finally focus.

He can…

…

_ There's no way they gave up that easy. _

“Damn it.”

Getting up from his seat, Goro sighs and moves over to the window. Closing his eyes for a moment, he mutters something to himself that even he can’t decipher before he opens his eyes and leans out the window, looking to his left and then to his right and then back to his left.

They’re nowhere to be seen.

“I know you two are still out here,” Goro calls, his voice seeming to die in the snow. “You two can’t hide from me!” he adds a bit louder.

He frowns.

They don’t respond.

Goro waits a few minutes, listening to the silence before he frowns and goes to pull back into the room. Maybe they did decide to leave him alone and—

_ “Fire!” _

Goro doesn’t have time to reach before he’s suddenly being pelted with three snowballs in succession, coming from both sides. He yells and pulls back before a fourth snowball hits him.

“Hey!”

Akira and Ryuji giggle. “Gotcha!”

“Oh, you two are going to get it now,” Goro says, grabbing his coat and putting it on as quickly as he can. 

He then moves back to the window and climbs out of it, only to be pelted in with another snowball in the process before he can get his footing and start making a snowball of his own.

“Yay!” Akira and Ryuji laugh. “Goro finally joined us! Now we can build a snowman!” they say and run off to the middle of the yard.

Goro still completes the snowball, pelting it at the back of Ryuji’s head, only to be awarded with his laughter before he turns to him.

“You can decide how big it'll be, Goro!”

“This is so childish,” he replies, getting on his knees in front of Akira and Ryuji who are already on their hands and knees, packing snow together. “I don’t even know how to do this.”

“That’s okay,” Akira says, looking up and offering Goro a smile. “I’m from the country. I made snowmen all the time growing up. I’ll reach you.”

Goro makes a face, biting his lip.

Then he smiles softly.

“Thanks for joining us,” Ryuji says, looking up at Goro, as well. “We were starting to wonder if you knew how to be someone other than the Detective Prince.”

Goro’s smile falters only slightly.

“Like who?”

Akira and Ryuji smile a bit wider at Goro, but it’s still soft. They begin pushing the snowball they’ve made through the snow, to make it bigger so it’ll be the base of the snowman.

“Yourself.”


End file.
